


Learning Domesticity

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Homeless Haizaki just for a lil bit, Housewife Haizaki, M/M, case of a golden retriever adopting a tsundere cat, kise has a perfect little hausfrau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he’d be living out in the streets or on some suspicious person’s sofa (ones he met at the back alleys when he escapes his fucked up reality and indulges in those drugs that he knows aren’t really going to make his life better) after being homeless.</p><p>He never imagined his life turning into something like… this. And certainly not with a certain golden retriever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self-indulgence because of lack of KiseHai in the fandom; sloppy writing as usual; Haizaki being him (i still love him tho UGH)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB nor any of its characters. I don't own shit. I've nothing to my name.

After getting kicked out of the house he grew up in (but never considered as his _home_ ) and then being practically picked up and brought home by the annoying golden retriever, Shougo has no clue what to do with his life from there. He thought he could take advantage of said puppy and live his way through his bank account, but there’s only so much take outs and girls to kill time with and spend money on that he can take before he’s gagging for something more normal and lowkey, preferably in the warm and safe confines of the annoying blond’s house.

And so he learned how to cook (with Ryouta as his ever willing guinea pig), clean (with the house keeper guiding him so he doesn’t actually break every single breakable thing in the house), and basically be the perfect hausfrau Ryouta could ever ask for (but Shougo is most definitely _not_ a _housewife_ , he’s just doing these to repay the blond, I mean, he is practically free loading off of him, so it’s pretty much the least he could do. But he is **not** Ryouta’s housewife, _GOD DAMN IT_.)

Ryouta, on the other hand, is thinking of ways to reward _his_ perfect little hausfrau (totally includes stuff done inside the bedroom - though he sure as hell is not thinking of only doing it there, he owns the house after all and it’s just the two of them there - but not limited to just that, maybe he’ll let Shougo pick his other rewards himself.. _Maybe._ )


End file.
